The First day of Fire
by Penlock
Summary: Mankind has advanced a long way throughout history; from the rock age, to the industrial age. But there is always an end to everything. There would one day be the day that even man, with all his might and his glorious mind, would fall. "But I never thought that the day would arrive so soon." (One shot during the first day of fire.)


**One day I just thought of this thing. And had to write it.**

**This is quite different to the style of my first story (Destroyer Jeopardised) eh?**

**Thank you DaugtheroftheSon for helping me with beta reading this! I really appreciate that!**

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was light. Mankind has advanced a long way throughout history; from the rock age, to the industrial age. But there is always an end to everything; an endless cycle of creation and destruction. There would one day be the day that even man, with all his might and his glorious mind, would fall.

But I never thought that the day would arrive so soon.

* * *

I was with Janson. We were friends that lived together in Hamberg, Geingam, Eurasia. We were driving our hover car home from the university. The news was talking about Perijer, an expedition star ship that is travelling back from Yura, a gas giant planet with a habitable moon. The ship was scheduled to arrive in a few days time.

Janson and I had finished our semester. We were going to part ways and go back to our families who lived abroad. It had been many years since I last lived with my parents. We finished dinner and watched some documentaries before sleeping. I was looking forward to see my family but was I terribly wrong.

That night, sometime pass mid moon, Janson shouted. He woke me up saying his parents called him and told him to leave the city immediately. We rushed to watch the news and all we saw was the devastation of Jartlan, a country out in the eastern continents. They said there were lights in the sky before something terrible happen.

Something terrible? ...

The news was cut by the governments who told us to take shelter as the 'thing' that destroyed Jartlan could come at any moment.

Dad taught me that if something bad ever happened, leave the city. So I did. We packed food and water, then we called our friends from the same university. They said that the city was very quiet as people took shelter in buildings, although, some were seen packing things up and leaving the city. I told them to do the same.

Janson and I left our house with our car. On the way out of Hamberg, we saw military vehicles assembling and moving into town. Up above, we saw floating ship hovering above the city centre, the rest were above different areas of the city. Our house was in the suburbs so it didn't take us long to leave.

I was excited, and at the same time, terrified. Janson turned on the news. The reporter told us that several cities in eastern Geingam were fortified.

"We ensure your safety.", I remember that word so clearly.

We called our parents. They said that they too were leaving their city. Behind us were the lights of the buildings of Hamberg, and several floating ships.

The news reported that Perijer would be delaying its landing. Then, a slight change in tone, the reporter did. She mentioned that a satellite was monitoring Malensia, which was now being attacked. Then she described the power that the 'thing' could unleash.

I was quite terrified by the power.

Malensia fell shortly afterwards. No communication from the once glorious industrial nation.

We were driving off into the country side, towards the Alphen Mountains where we thought would be 'safe'. Nobody knew where they came from. I once heard the tale of experimenters who tried to build warriors with intelligence, so that they can serve mankind, and always do the right thing. If they existed, should they be helping us?

My thoughts were cut short when the reporter told us that the 'thing' had reached Eurasia. Janson and I listened as one by one, cities fell. They thought that they could defend us, but the next moment, they were gone.

"Clad in light, they filled the sky… Great Warrior Gods, bearing death…..", was the last thing the reporter told us before the news stopped broadcasting.

The sky was dark. We were still heading towards the Alphen Mountains. There were several cars which were going the same way. Wing planes flew pass our heads into Hamberg.

Then, there was a light in the sky. It shone like a shooting star that flew into Hamberg. Several floating ships in the countryside turned towards the city. They started to shoot into whatever was there. I heard explosions of gun fire from far.

There was another light, this time, it was brighter than anything I had ever seen. It was brighter than the sun. The Alphen Mountains ahead of us were lit up with light and we could see them so clearly like it was morning.

There was a long horrifying silence. And when Janson and I looked back, we saw a bright mushroom cloud, rising from what was once Hamberg. The night sky lit orange and red, and I felt the heat all around me.

The floating ships continued to shoot at the direction of the burning city. Then there was a line of light. It shot through one of the floating ships. A moment later, the ship was in a ball of flame, slowly falling towards the ground. One by one, the ships fell. Some wing planes flew past us and out into the Alphen Mountains. And out in the distance, I saw more lights that engulfed more cities.

I never got to see or hear from my family again. I hope they are safe. At least I have Janson as a friend.

This is what was called, the first day of fire.

And whatever happens, we must live…

* * *

**There, what possibly happened on that faithful day. Before the Ohmu and the Sea of Corruption started to roam the wasteland. **

**Reviews, questions and comments are welcomed!**

**What do you think might have happened on that day?  
**


End file.
